


Принц Марса, или Сын тысячи джеддаков

by Alfhild



Category: Barsoom - Edgar Rice Burroughs
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Та же сила, что некогда перенесла на Марс Джона Картера, переносит туда нашу современницу. Ее ждут встречи с разноцветными людьми Барсума и невероятные приключения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принц Марса, или Сын тысячи джеддаков

**Author's Note:**

> Джеддак или датор — правитель города-государства; пантан — наемник.

Если вы не знаете, что такое плохой день, то вам надо спросить сержанта Авиталь Шнеерзон о том, что случилось с ней восьмого июля поза-поза-прошлого года. Во-первых, она сломала ноготь, а пилочку забыла в казарме. Во-вторых, в километре от базы она попала в натуральный самум.   
Что называется, съездила за машинкой. Не сильно новый джип надо было перегнать с одной базы на другую, и именно Авиталь попалась на глаза командиру. “Деточка, — сказал капитан Меиров. — Съезди к соседям, забери наш джип, будь добра”. И Авиталь подхватилась и поехала с ребятами из “Гивати” на их базу. Как подхватилась? — спросите вы. А как обычно подхватывается боец “Каракаля” — разгрузку на плечи, пистолет, автомат за спину, берет на голову. В одиночку даже с автоматом за воротами базы как-то не по себе, но в компании гиватаим — нормально. В общем, Авиталь благополучно доехала, забрала джип и погнала домой. Всю дорогу она мечтала, как приедет, сдаст машину, умоется, сядет и с наслаждением обпилит проклятый ноготь.  
И вот когда уже остался последний поворот, из пустыни налетела эта пакость!  
Авиталь мрачно смотрела в лобовое стекло, за которым летел желтый песок, и злилась. Порывы ветра были такой силы, что машина содрогалась, потом сделались реже и слабее и, наконец, прекратились. Сквозь висящую в воздухе пылевую взвесь даже проглянуло солнце.   
Авиталь тронула джип с места. И почти сразу остановила — дорога вдруг сделалась неровной, как будто под колеса камней набросали. “Суфа”, конечно, много где может пройти, но что за фигня с дорогой? Авиталь открыла дверь и свесилась с сиденья набок. Дороги не было. Была относительно ровная полоса, полузасыпанная песком и камнями, и пустыня по обе стороны от нее. Воздух стал слишком прохладным и чистым, учитывая только что пронесшуюся бурю. И солнце было странным, каким-то мелким.   
Авиталь посмотрела на навигатор. На экране красовалась надпись: ”Отсутствует сигнал со спутников GPS”. Авиталь достала пелефон _(ивр., мобильный телефон)_. Сигнала не было. Привет, приехали. Авиталь выключила пелефон, чтобы не разряжался, отключила мазган _(ивр., кондиционер)_ и задумалась.   
Подумать толком не получилось. Выстрелы вообще мешают размышлениям. Авиталь схватила автомат и снова выглянула из машины. Слева вдали что-то пылило, да так мощно, как будто там мчался отряд бедуинов. Такой отряд Авиталь, честно говоря, видела только в кино. Но бедуины там верхом на верблюдах или арабы на своей таратайке — один хрен.  
Авиталь взяла бинокль и навела на основание пыльного облака.  
“Нет-нет, я сошла с ума, — подумала она. — Сплю за рулем, надо просыпаться!”  
Отряд бедуинов, которые мчатся в Акабу, потрясая дедовскими винтовками и прадедовскими саблями, напугал бы ее меньше.   
Прямо на Авиталь скакали зеленые многорукие монстры верхом на слонопотамах, да еще с чем-то огнестрельным в руках. И было их много.  
Не задаваясь глупыми вопросами вроде: "Что это? Где я? А может, это местные любители мирных верховых прогулок, добрейшие инопланетные существа?" — Авиталь нырнула обратно в машину, пристегнулась и стартовала с места, уповая на трансмиссию, проходимость "Суфы" и благоволение бога Авраама, Исаака и Иакова, а также Сарры и Ревекки. Правда, ее больше устроило бы, если бы упомянутый Бог разразил верховых многоруков молниями прямо сейчас.  
Бог не выдал, преследователи со своими карабинами отстали.   
Авиталь осторожно заехала под защиту отвесной, словно ножом срезанной скалы и остановила машину. Вылезла наружу с биноклем в руке, чтобы оглядеться как следует, но первый же шаг вышел чем-то вроде неловкого прыжка с падением. Авиталь больно ушибла локоть и зашипела. Осторожно встала, шагнула. Да уж, ходить по этой чертовой планете придется медленно и плавно.   
Она все-таки осмотрелась. Из-за более близкой линии горизонта панорама красно-оранжевой пустыни под густо-синим небом казалась нереальной. По счастью, никто больше не пылил вдали; на севере (будем называть это так, потому что компас тоже показывает ерунду) высилось что-то очень похожее на развалины.   
Авиталь осмотрела машину и залезла в багажник. Бензина еще полный бак, да в багажнике две канистры. Запаска есть, пятилитровая бутыль питьевой воды и еще шесть литров в белой пластиковой канистре, автомат с тремя магазинами и пистолет с запасной обоймой. И упаковка НЗ. И ящик с инструментом.  
— Ну что, — сказала Авиталь вслух. — Бойцовый кот есть боевая единица сам в себе, особенно на джипе.  
И надвинула на бровь свой честно заработанный каракальский берет.   
_("Каракаль" — отдельное пехотное подразделение сухопутных войск Армии обороны Израиля (ЦАХАЛ), предназначенное для прохождения девушками службы в боевом подразделении. Назван в честь пустынных котов каракалов, самцы и самки которых внешне не отличаются друг от друга.)_

То, что издали казалось развалинами, ими и оказалось — причем, судя по виду, древнее остатка Храмовой стены раз в пять. Город был похож на брошенные индейские города, которые Авиталь видела по телевизору, только не зарос лианами до полной неузнаваемости. Даже мостовые не вспучивались нигде под напором каких-нибудь корней.  
Авиталь завела джип в проем ворот, чтобы не было видно с широченного проспекта. Вышла, осторожно ступая на полную ступню. Ага, так можно. Главное — не забывать, а то начнешь прыгать, как пьяный заяц.  
Держа автомат наготове, Авиталь прокралась ко входу в здание. Был ли это дворец или обычный городской дом? Мозаичные полы с геометрическим узором, сохранившиеся на стенах росписи — там завитки узоров, там часть многофигурной композиции, там ноги танцовщиц и плывущие в воздухе огни с ободранной полосой посередине — напоминали о Дворце Ирода на Масаде, хотя внешне общего не было ничего. "Они были, плакали, смеялись, любили. Они ушли". Кое-где сохранилась утварь — стулья на скрещенных ножках, с полукруглыми низкими спинками, какие-то подставки, полки, непонятные предметы, занесенные волнами красноватой пыли. Эта пыль была тут всюду, лежала горками в углах, у ножек стульев и под стенками шкафов. На одной из подставок — гнутые металлические ножки поддерживали пластину толстенного, совершенно прозрачного стекла — лежало овальное зеркало в ладонь размером. Авиталь подкралась, стараясь не маячить в проеме окна, и цапнула зеркальце свободной рукой. Оно не было стеклянным. Идеально отполированная металлическая пластинка в оправе из туго свитых нитей того же металла, в завитках узора искрятся самоцветы.   
Рядом громыхнул выстрел.  
Тут же забыв обо всем, Авиталь сунула зеркальце в свободный карман и скользнула к оконному проему. Нет, во дворе было тихо и пусто, никто не покушался на собственность ЦАХАЛя. А вот на пересечении трех проспектов шел бой. Десяток огромных зеленых многоруков нападали на обычного человека, отжимая к стене. Тот отбивался мечом. Многоруки явно хотели взять его в плен, поэтому и не стреляли, а парень был верткий, явно не новичок в рукопашной — каждый удар его меча оставлял на одном из многоруков кровавую рану. Вдруг парень взвился в воздух, прыгнул на два человеческих роста, в полете срубил голову ближнему многоруку и ловко приземлился на ноги за спинами оставшихся. Авиталь бросилась вниз, перелетая через пять-шесть ступенек разом. Автомат больно поддавал ей под колено. С ходу запрыгнув на водительское сиденье, Авиталь повернула ключ зажигания. "Суфа" взяла с места рывком, чуть ли не прыжком, черт бы побрал эту уменьшенную гравитацию!  
Парень за это время оказался как раз напротив ворот. Завидев резко вывернувшее из проема механическое чудовище, он отскочил к противоположной стене и встал в стойку.  
Авиталь высунулась из двери и замахала ему рукой:  
— Эй, сюда! Hi, mate, come here!  
Тот понял со второго раза и одним мощным прыжком перемахнул через машину, нырнул в переднюю дверь, которую Авиталь предусмотрительно распахнула, и даже догадался захлопнуть дверь за собой.  
Авиталь схватилась за руль и втопила педаль газа в пол. "Суфа" взревела и рванула по прямому широченному проспекту, как реактивная. Сзади раздались выстрелы. Авиталь крутанула руль влево, оттолкнула локтем навалившегося на нее спасенного — тот был не пристегнут, конечно же, и не сразу догадался ухватиться за что-нибудь и упереться ногами, чтобы не мотыляло. Машина выписала крутой зигзаг, еще один, потом Авиталь свернула, увидев в просвете улицы пустыню.   
— Forward, sir, — сказал спасенный. — Run forward.  
— Тогда держись крепко, — ответила Авиталь и прибавила скорость.  
Позади зеленые многоруки бегали в лабиринте руин и беспорядочно палили. Погони не было, город скоро скрылся за грядой холмов. Пустыня кончилась, начались каменные пустоши. Скорость Авиталь давно сбавила и ехала осторожно, объезжая крупные камни. Долбанет такой снизу — и прощай, машина. А топать пешком по этой пустыне сержанту Шнеерзон не улыбалось.  
Переехав очередной холм, Авиталь остановилась отдохнуть. Надо было подумать о ночлеге — солнце уже низко висело над горизонтом, ветер свежел. Но сначала — разобраться с нежданным трофеем.  
Вблизи трофей оказался парнем лет двадцати с виду, смуглым и худощавым. Одет он был... скорее раздет. Два ремня крест-накрест перехватывали его торс, весьма привлекательный с точки зрения Авиталь, которой нравились спортивные, но не перекачанные парни. На плечевых пряжках держался несерьезный красный плащ длиной по колено. Еще имелся широкий наборный пояс из серебряных пластинок, на поясе — ножны с мечом. И что-то вроде гульфика. В общем, одни ремни.   
На лицо он был симпатичным, хотя профиль слишком резкий, ястребиный. Длинные темные волосы, связанные в хвост на затылке, добавили ему еще очков привлекательности, а то, что он сидел молча и не лез под руку, пока они ехали, было весьма уместно — Авиталь терпеть не могла, когда ее отвлекали за рулем.  
— Так, давай выясним, что у нас на руках, — сказала Авиталь по-английски и обнаружила, что хрипит. Воздух здесь сухой, хуже чем в пустыне Негев, аж горло саднит. — Ты кто такой? И что это за драные ублюдки за тобой гнались?   
— Мое имя — Карторис, — сказал он и многозначительно умолк.  
— Ага, и вроде как все должны знать, кто ты такой, да? Ну, так я не знаю.   
Парень смутился.  
— Я принц Гелиума, мой дед Тардос Морс — джеддак этого города.  
— А я — диснеевская принцесса, — пробормотала Авиталь на иврите и опять перешла на английский:   
— Ладно, Карторис, принц Гелиума, будем знакомы. Я — Авиталь Шнеерзон, сержант Армии обороны Израиля.   
Глаза у него стали круглые, как у принца, который начал превращаться в лягушку.  
— Израиля?   
— Ого, ты это слово знаешь?  
— Отец пересказывал мне Библию, — сказал Карторис.   
— А, понятно. Это не тот Израиль, это новый. Слушай, принц Гелиума, давай сначала проясним обстановку. Что это за твари тут за всеми гоняются? За мной гнались еще до города, за тобой вот тоже.  
— Это тарки. Дикое племя. После того, как великий вождь Тарс Таркас, друг моего отца, изменил их обычаи, многие не приняли этого и остались жить как прежде, в дикости. Они нападают на всех — и на нас, красных людей, и на белых жителей долины Дор, и на племя черных людей, и на народ Тарс Таркаса, и друг на друга.   
— А что ты там делал, в развалинах этих?  
— Я ищу всякие древности, мистер Шнеерзон.   
— Просто Авиталь, — не время сейчас уточнять, что она вовсе не "мистер".   
— Хорошо. Раньше, в эпоху морей, мы умели и знали многое, что теперь позабыли.   
— Археолог, значит? И ты что же, добирался туда пешком?  
— Нет. Я прилетел на лодке, но тарки ее сломали. Мой корабль должен ждать на стоянке у слияния каналов. Это не так уж далеко для вашей повозки.  
— Это не повозка, это автомобиль.   
Карторис кивнул, явно запоминая новое слово.  
— А откуда ты знаешь английский? — спросила Авиталь.  
— От отца. Он родом с Земли. Он меня научил, — с благоговением ответил Карторис.  
— Понятно. Ну что, садись, поедем дальше.

Перевалив через очередную гряду невысоких сглаженных холмов, они увидели внизу канал — идеально прямую ленту темно-синей воды, пересекавшую красные равнины от горизонта до горизонта. Вдали виднелся небольшой круглый цирк, к которому сходились еще два канала.  
— Нам туда, — показал Карторис.  
— Не успеем до темноты, — сказала Авиталь. — А в темноте я по этим каменюкам не ездок.   
Карторис вздохнул и огляделся.   
— Тогда спустимся к каналу. Там нейтральная территория, у воды не принято нападать. И есть развалины на берегу, укроемся там.  
— Да что ж у вас везде одни развалины? — проворчала Авиталь, разглядывая руки. Ну вот, сломала еще один ноготь.  
Развалины и вправду обнаружились на берегу канала. По обе стороны вдоль воды тянулись полосы растительности шириной метра три — что-то вроде желтых и кремовых лишайников. У воды в их плотный пружинящий ковер ноги проваливались выше щиколотки, а поодаль слой лишайника был совсем тонким. Вода оказалась чистой — хотя бы с виду, но Авиталь все равно поостереглась ее пить. Мало ли какая зараза там плавает. Впрочем, если тут есть что заразное, то она все равно уже инфицирована, можно не париться.  
— Понятно теперь, что жрут их ездовые слонопотамы, — сказала Авиталь, разглядывая ветвящийся куст лишайника.  
— Слонопотамы? — недоуменно переспросил Карторис.  
— Ну да, на которых ездят тарки.  
— А, тоты! У моего отца их целая стая. Он подарил мне трех.   
Едва маленькое солнце скрылось за горизонт, как небо потемнело — от черного на востоке до густо-фиолетового на западе, с узкой пурпурной полосой над окоемом. Звезды казались очень яркими и острыми, между ними пробирались два почти одинаковых серпика — луны Барсума.   
Карторис набрал каких-то сухих веточек и кучу маслянистого лишайника для костра, Авиталь достала пакет НЗ — больше ничего съестного не было.  
В плотном полимерном пакете было две упаковки с саморазогревающейся едой (этикетки утверждали, что в одной мясо с овощами, в другой курица с рисом), пара дезинфицирующих салфеток, пара зубочисток, пластиковые вилки, трубочки с заваркой, кофе и сахаром, а также презерватив, который Авиталь украдкой сунула в карман. И — о чудо! — картонная пилочка для ногтей. Мысленно прославляя производителей пайков, которые подумали о такой важной штуке, Авиталь уселась поближе к огню и занялась своими ногтями.   
— Ты говоришь, твой отец с Земли, — начала она подход к самому важному вопросу. — А как он сюда попал?  
— Просто перенесся.  
— Ясно. А обратно он может?  
— Обратно... — Карторис помялся, как новобранец, пойманный на посту за разглядыванием порнографии на смартфоне. — Теоретически можно. Отец возвращался. Но сам не знает как. Просто перенесся. Но есть... был, давным-давно, один прибор, с помощью которого можно переместиться. Основная его часть, которая генерирует перемещающий поток восьмого луча, находится в древней обсерватории, в городе Занду. А ключ был здесь, в Карире, его положили в гробницу одного из джеддаков. Я вскрыл гробницу...  
— И что?  
— Я был не первым. Кто-то проник туда еще до меня и все разорил. Единственное, что я там нашел, — вот это.  
Из сумки на поясе Карторис извлек что-то вроде небольшого веретена, сплетенного из металлических крученых нитей и украшенное самоцветами посередине. Полюбовался на него в оранжевом свете костерка и спрятал обратно.  
— Я думаю, это дикие тарки. Придется просить о помощи Тарс Таркаса и охотиться на них.  
— Слушай, тебе не холодно? — спросила Авиталь. Ветер, свистевший вдоль канала, основательно холодил ей спину, хотя в их убежище почти не задувало. Смотреть на одетого в тонкую тряпочку Карториса ей было почти физически зябко.   
— Нет, не холодно, — с удивлением ответил Карторис. — Холодно бывает только на полюсах, там ледники.   
Авиталь не ответила. Горло болело уже меньше, теплый чай помог. Но завтра... завтра опять ехать через этот сушняк. Или нет, им же только вдоль канала...

Спать в машине Авиталь никогда не нравилось. А уж спать с автоматом под боком там вообще неудобно. Поэтому на рассвете она проснулась злая и несчастная. В горле как будто ежики свадьбу справляли. Пошла к каналу умыться, потом попыталась причесаться. Стоило снять резинку, как волосы распушились гигантским шаром — наэлектризовались в сухом воздухе, и никакая мокрая расческа не могла справиться с копной мелких кудряшек, в которые к тому же набилась рыжая пыль. Плюнув на это дело, Авиталь опять связала волосы в хвост.  
Дорога вдоль канала была легче, и Авиталь пустила машину побыстрее. Так что через пару часов они уже подъезжали в большому лагерю у круглого водохранилища, где для разнообразия не наблюдалось никаких развалин.  
Огромные крылатые корабли, заякоренные над стоянкой, было видно издалека. Подъехав поближе, Авиталь разглядела, что снующие вокруг кораблей люди одеты весьма скудно и в основном в латы. Такие, типа римских из кино, когда руки-ноги все равно голые. А половина все равно щеголяла в одних чешуйчатых поясах с чем-то вроде гульфика и разными висюльками.   
Так она и торчала столбом, разглядывая краснокожих марсиан, пока Карторис со всеми здоровался и что-то объяснял. По правде сказать, Авиталь так устала, что пропустила мимо ушей все, что ей говорили, сумела только загнать машину в огромный грузовой трюм летучего корабля. Потом она отыскала в недрах этого воздушного левиафана что-то типа кушетки, улеглась там в обнимку с автоматом и заснула.  
Проснулась она уже в Гелиуме.

Город был как из ненаучно-фантастического кино — шпили, высоченные здания, снующие между ними летающие лодки на одного-двух человек. И все встречные жители были красного цвета и практически голые, если не считать военных в их условно-закрытых доспехах.  
Опомнившись от первого визуального удара, Авиталь вполне одобрила здешнюю манеру одеваться — нигде не видно было обвисших боков, кривых ног, сутулых спин. То ли барсумцы от природы были все сухощавые и стройные, то ли образ жизни способствовал. В общем, было на что посмотреть. Среди красных, как медь, иногда встречались черные и даже мелькнула парочка белых.   
Во дворце ей по приказу Карториса отвели отдельные комнаты, и там была ванна. Авиталь немедленно содрала с себя разгрузку, рубашку, штаны — все рыжее от пыли, стала вылезать из футболки — и тут дверь за ее спиной отворилась.  
Авиталь обернулась и увидела Карториса с какой-то скудно одетой девицей. Случись такое в раздевалке родной казармы или в спортклубе, Авиталь, конечно, завизжала бы в унисон с остальными, чисто из женской солидарности. Но тут она только ойкнула и окончательно вылезла из футболки вместо того, чтобы натянуть ее обратно. Карторис смутился и сравнялся цветом с девицей, которую привел. Но он все-таки был местный принц, поэтому сделал невозмутимый вид и сказал:  
— Прошу прощения, что принимал вас за мужчину.  
— Да ладно, — сказала Авиталь, прижимая футболку к груди. — Бывает, чего уж там.  
— Это Лейра, она будет вам прислуживать.   
— Спасибо, — сказала Авиталь в закрывающуюся дверь.  
Вымывшись при помощи Лейры, Авиталь завернулась в полотенце и принялась стирать свои вещи. Смены у нее не было, а ходить как здесь принято — то есть в условном гульфике на цепочках и бронелифчике — она не собиралась. Лейра смотрела на это круглыми от удивления глазами, потом, что-то сообразив, убежала и вернулась с парой сандалий и большим куском темной ткани, из которого при помощи бронзовых булавок соорудила подобие хитона.   
— Ага, буду вроде греческой статуи, — сказала Авиталь, разглядывая себя в большом зеркале.   
Волосы высохли и опять стали пушиться огромным наэлектризованным шаром. Авиталь добыла из кармана разгрузки складную щетку для волос и принялась расчесываться. Это дело она ненавидела с детства — мелкие колечки путались, цеплялись друг за друга, ни пригладить это безобразие, ни уложить... Лейра перехватила у нее щетку, поудивлялась, потом занялась волосами.   
Авиталь задремала в кресле, а когда проснулась, у нее на затылке был уложен довольно удобный узел волос, отчего еще больше хотелось держаться как какая-нибудь мраморная музейная Афина. Она перетянула хламиду поясом с пистолетом в кобуре и осталась вполне довольна своим внешним видом.

Симпатичный мальчик Карторис, принц города-полиса Гелиума и внук гелиумского джеддака, то есть царя на наши деньги, оказывается, был женат. Первым делом он познакомил Авиталь со своей женой — тоже какой-то принцессой по имени Тувия. Она даже сносно говорила по-английски.  
— Мне стало интересно — как это другой язык? И я выучила, — гордо поведала Тувия.  
Как и все женщины тут, она была гораздо выше Авиталь, с роскошной черной гривой и чеканными чертами лица, хоть сейчас на медаль. И одевалась... ну, она была практически не одета, не считать же одеждой местную разновидность бикини из металла на цепочках.   
Примерно на середине истории их приключений Карториса вызвал деловой офицер в нагруднике, украшенном золотыми завитушками. Вернувшись, Карторис извинился и сказал, что должен лететь в Птарс по приказу джеддака Тардос Морса, своего деда.   
Тувия быстро заговорила по-барсумски, но внезапно умолкла и перешла на английский:  
— А как же наше яйцо? Срок сегодня или завтра!  
— Я успею вернуться, моя принцесса! Ты же знаешь, у меня самый быстрый корабль на всем Барсуме.  
Авиталь из вежливости вышла на балкон. Оттуда ей не было слышно, что говорили Карторис и Тувия, но было видно, как нежно Карторис целует Тувию и как та улыбается ему. Когда Карторис ушел, Тувия тоже вышла на балкон.   
— Мой принц просил меня позаботиться о тебе. Будь моей гостьей, Авиталь с Джасума! Ты спасла Карториса — и я навеки твоя должница.  
— Да я... ну, не могла же я его бросить?  
— Ты настоящий воин, Авиталь, хоть и не носишь меча.   
— Я солдат, — смущенно буркнула Авиталь и поспешила перевести тему. — А что ты говорила насчет яйца?  
Тувия нежно улыбнулась и положила руку на живот.   
— Наши дети рождаются из яиц. Сегодня или завтра наше яйцо созреет и появится на свет. Мы положим его под особое стекло, чтобы девятый луч согревал его, питал и побуждал расти. Через пять лет из яйца выйдет наш ребенок.   
— Ничего себе, — сказала Авиталь. — А с виду вы совсем как мы. Как же вы потом младенцев молоком кормите? Через пять-то лет?  
Тувия покачала головой:  
— На Барсуме только хищные белые обезьяны кормят детенышей молоком из груди.  
— Ого! А зачем тогда у вас... ну, груди зачем?  
По лицу Тувии было заметно, что этот вопрос никогда не приходил ей в голову.   
— Понятно, — сказала Авиталь. — Игра природы и чтобы мужчину от женщины отличать.  
Дальнейший разговор перекинулся на местные обычаи. Авиталь старалась придержать язык, чтобы не ляпнуть еще чего-нибудь неуместного. Если вы на основании всего вышеописанного сочтете Авиталь ужасно нетактичной, то ошибетесь. Это все от смущения и непривычной обстановки. А еще от привитой папой-физиком привычки всему искать объяснения.  
Вернувшись к себе, Авиталь уселась на балконе, глядя на этот безумный город и хрустальные шпили, пылающие в лучах закатного солнца.  
— Все-таки у Бога есть чувство юмора, — сказала она сама себе. — Вот поглядите хотя бы на утконосов! Они не ткут, не прядут...  
Тут ее разобрал смех, и цитата оборвалась. 

Назавтра Авиталь в сопровождении Лейры целый день разгуливала по центральной части Малого Гелиума и дивилась на чудеса и диковины. Был еще и Большой, с которым Малый связывала труба пневмопоезда. В Большом Гелиуме стояли дворцы самого джеддака и военного владыки Марса Джона Картера. Вернувшись во дворец Карториса, Авиталь узнала, что принц еще не вернулся.   
Ближе к вечеру по дворцу забегали. Авиталь разбирало любопытство и страшно хотелось посмотреть, как марсианки несут яйца. Но она все же удержалась от непрошенного визита к Тувии и спустилась в сад. Сад состоял из множества лужаек, каждая из которых заросла упругим ковром лишайника или мха какого-то одного цвета. Тут росли лишайники желтые, красные, цвета слоновой кости, бледно-голубые и даже черные. Деревья походили на лиственницы, у которых вместо иголок выросли узкие каплевидные листья — ни цветов, ни опыляющих насекомых вроде пчел на Барсуме не водилось. Зато лишайники и деревья были искусно подобраны по цвету. На одной полянке Авиталь наткнулась на пару, которая, по счастью, ее не заметила, настолько они были заняты друг другом и сексом. Девушка, сидевшая на своем любовнике верхом, запрокинула голову и выгнулась назад так, что ее вьющиеся иссиня-черные волосы коснулись бледно-желтого лишайникового ковра. Обеими руками она ласкала свои груди, а на лице ее застыла странная злая гримаса. Наверное, если бы мужчина увидел эту злобную усмешку пополам с презрением, он бы мигом утратил всякую потенцию. Но ему было не до того.  
— И у благородных утконосов все то же самое, — вздохнула Авиталь. — За всем этим наверняка стоит настоящая шекспировская трагедия, но я о ней никогда не узнаю.  
Однако Авиталь ошибалась. Она бродила по саду до сумерек, и только когда в воздухе сгустились синие тени, повернула обратно ко дворцу. Проходя мимо той лужайки, она услышала стон. "Ну нифига себе секс-гигант," — подумала она и совсем было прошла мимо, но тут раздался второй стон, совсем не похожий на изданный в пылу страсти. Авиталь решительно шагнула на лужайку.   
Недавний счастливый любовник лежал у самого края, под кустами, скорчившись и зажимая рану на животе. За ним от середины поляны тянулся широкий кровавый след. Авиталь подумала и издала визг, переходящий в ультразвук. Бежать к боковому входу во дворец было слишком далеко, а так кто-нибудь услышит и прибежит. Расчет оправдался полностью — через пару минут на поляну сбежались слуги, рабы, какие-то женщины и стража.  
Раненого унесли. Авиталь побродила по лужайке — увы, на упругом лишайнике не осталось никаких следов, кроме широкой полосы крови, да валялся поодаль доспех незадачливого любовника. Авиталь подняла его и рассмотрела. Завитушки были знакомы — кажется, именно этот офицер передал Карторису приказ лететь в Птарс.   
Вернувшись во дворец, Авиталь решительно зашагала в покои Тувии. Ее никто не остановил.  
Тувия сидела в небольшой комнатке с хрустальным куполом и неотрывно смотрела на постамент в центре. На постаменте под прозрачным колпаком лежало крупное яйцо.  
— У вас принято поздравлять с появлением яйца? — спросила Авиталь.  
— Да, но только родственникам. Что-то случилось?  
Авиталь спохватилась, что притащила сюда панцирь.  
— Одного из ваших офицеров пырнули ножом в саду. Кажется, он сюда приходил.  
Лицо Тувии мгновенно изменилось. Только что она была полна покоя, расслаблена и безмятежна — и вдруг вскочила, волосы взметнулись крылом, лицо стало суровым и решительным. Она позвала охрану и велела одному из стражей лететь во дворец джеддака и узнать, поручал ли он что-нибудь Карторису.  
— Я сразу подумала, что это странно — джеддак знал, что мы ждали яйцо, он не услал бы Карториса без крайней нужды, — говорила Тувия, расхаживая по своим покоям. — Тот офицер был в саду с девушкой?  
— Да. Но я не уверена, что могу ее описать. Или узнать.   
Тувия остановилась.   
— Лодка Карториса долетает до Птарса за семь часов. Его нет уже больше суток. С ним что-то случилось.   
— Так надо послать солдат на поиски, — сказала Авиталь.  
— Они мне не подчиняются. А джеддак станет ждать, пока не сделается ясно, что случилась беда. И Джона Картера нет в городе!  
Авиталь подумала.  
— А ты сама умеешь управлять летающей лодкой?  
— Да.  
— Тогда ты можешь сама его искать. Я пойду с тобой. Если, конечно, ты в силах... ну, ты же только что снесла яйцо?  
Тувия улыбнулась.   
— Это легко. Пойдем со мной!  
Через полчаса Авиталь в полном снаряжении — форма-разгрузка-пистолет-барсумский карабин-боезапас — стояла в ангаре летающих лодок рядом с Тувией. Тувия совершенно преобразилась: волосы собрала в хвост на макушке, облачилась в женский доспех без герба, повесила на пояс меч и кобуру с револьвером. За спиной у нее развевался короткий красный плащ. Выглядело это... ну, лично Авиталь предпочла бы не вставать на дороге у этой женщины.  
— Куда летим? — спросила Авиталь.  
— Хот Донг смог сказать только одно слово: Сандок. Это заброшенное поселение. Больше ничего не выяснили. Хот Донг без сознания и может умереть. Говорят, что он встречался с какой-то женщиной, то ли служанкой, то ли рабыней, но никто точно ничего не знает. Из ангара пропала скоростная лодка.   
— Значит, она подговорила его передать Карторису поручение от вашего джеддака, а джеддак ничего не поручал? Но тогда они должны были испортить лодку Карториса. Чтобы он сел где-нибудь в пустыне...  
— Да.   
— Зачем?  
— У сына Джона Картера много врагов, — горько сказала Тувия. — Тарки, мечтающие о временах Тал Хаджуса, беглецы из Зоданги, те из черных людей, кто не смирился с поражением... Асток, изгнанный принц Дузара, — он давно мечтает о мести, уже скоро сто лет.   
— Ништяк у вас расклады, — пробормотала Авиталь на иврите. И перешла опять на английский:  
— А как мы ночью будем их искать?  
— Ночью никто не летает. Кроме тех, у кого на лодках стоит автоматический компас Карториса. Я знаю координаты Сандока.   
Они направились к небольшой лодке, и тут появился воин в изукрашенном доспехе, с алым плащом за плечами.  
— Мое почтение, высочайшая, — сказал он, склоняя голову перед Тувией. — Умоляю вас не тревожиться понапрасну. Принц отсутствует не так долго, до Птарса далеко... Над вами будут смеяться, станут говорить, что вы из страха не отпускаете от себя воина...  
— Довольно, Тар Карем! Пусть лучше смеются, чем я буду оплакивать моего мужа.   
— Тогда позвольте мне сопровождать вас!  
— Нет. Твой долг — охранять яйцо.  
— Как пожелает моя принцесса.  
Тар Карем молча поклонился, развернулся и ушел — только плащ за плечами взвился.  
— Он что, предлагал лететь с нами? — спросила Авиталь, которая из всего диалога поняла от силы полтора слова. — Пусть бы летел.  
— Нет. Он хороший воин, но он стал бы защищать меня от воображаемых опасностей. И я тратила бы силы, чтобы избавиться от его опеки и убедить делать то, что надо делать.  
— Понятно, — сказала Авиталь и полезла в лодку.   
Внутри это чудо техники было размером с небольшой вертолет, а снаружи напоминало очертаниями птицу со сложенными крыльями. Тувия села за рычаги управления и плавно вывела лодку из ангара. Едва лодка разогналась и пересекла черту порога, как развернулись крылья, и сила восьмого луча понесла ее над ночной планетой.  
Прошло не меньше трех часов полета в темноте, в призрачном свете двух лун. По ощущениям Авиталь, был самый глухой час ночи. Лодка стала снижаться и опустилась на берегу канала. Здесь в скалах были пещеры, и боевые подруги завели лодку в крайнюю, носившую следы пребывания там людей.  
Тувия достала пару меховых одеял, вручила одно Авиталь и велела ей ложиться спать. Авиталь не стала спорить — наверняка Тувии было виднее, что делать. Она местная, да и судя по тому, как ловко она носит доспех и меч, у нее есть опыт.   
Утром, едва восходящее солнце позолотило край неба, Авиталь проснулась от запаха дыма и чего-то съедобного.   
Авиталь умылась из канала — вода пахла свежестью и чем-то вроде мяты. Местный походный паек оказался густой похлебкой с сушеным мясом, довольно вкусной. За едой Тувия долго и как-то странно смотрела на Авиталь, потом сказала:  
— Это очень странно. Ты не споришь со мной, не рвалась нести вместо меня стражу — почему?  
— У тебя опыта больше. Ты же здесь все знаешь, а мне откуда знать, что опасно, чего пугаться, куда стрелять? Я полагаюсь на тебя, вот и все.  
Тувия улыбнулась.  
— У вас так принято?  
— Ну, пожалуй, в армии принято.   
— Мне нравится. Мужчины вечно спорят, их надо уговаривать, они так и рвутся защитить мою честь...  
— Что, все?  
— Кроме Карториса. И его отца. Я помню, как Джон Картер удивил меня — он не спорил, когда я говорила, куда идти и что делать. Он очень рациональный человек, пока его не захватывает ярость битвы.   
— Ты поэтому вышла замуж за Карториса?  
— Не только.   
— Он хороший парень, да?  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.

Тувия вела лодку так низко над землей, что под килем вряд ли поместился бы человек. Авиталь держала наготове здешнюю винтовку — тяжелую, со здоровенными взрывными пулями.   
— Опять развалины, — сказала Авиталь, завидев Сондак.  
— Уже не совсем. — Тувия прикусила губу. — Смотри — они отстроили часть города!   
— У них здесь точно гнездо. Вон сколько народу шляется! И тоты пасутся.   
Тувия посадила лодку на окраине, укрыв ее во дворе заброшенной усадьбы.   
— Что будем делать, командир? — спросила Авиталь.  
— Пойдем прогуляемся и посмотрим, что здесь творится.   
— Тебя же узнают!  
— Нет. Меня мало кто знает в лицо. Доспехи — переделанные из жреческих, без знаков города, так что я сойду за женщину-пантана.  
— Это еще что такое?  
— Пантан — это воин... он сражается за награду.   
— А, наемник! Понятно. А я буду изображать глухонемую помощницу?  
— Немую — да. Но не глухую, — Тувия подала Авитали стальной обруч с вертикальными золотыми стрелками. — Надень.  
Авиталь нацепила обруч на голову.  
— Тебе идет. Решено, ты будешь моей спутницей из Перворожденных, черной расы. Ты меня понимаешь?  
Она говорила по-барсумски! И Авиталь ее понимала.  
— Это как?  
— Карторис сделал эту игрушку для меня, пока я учила английский. У черных есть город Камтол, там умеют передавать импульсы сознания. Идея та же.  
Авиталь закрепила обруч на голове, пропустив через его заднюю часть половину волос и сделав хвост. Еще не хватало, чтобы он упал в самый неподходящий момент.  
— А это ничего, что я в такой одежде?  
— На нас будут глазеть, и только. Подумают, что это такой доспех. И еще. У нас есть одно преимущество, о котором никто не знает. Ты можешь прыгать очень высоко, и ты сильнее большинства барсумцев. Даже зеленых. Весь Барсум знает, что таковы Джон Картер и Карторис, но о тебе не знает никто. К тому же у тебя темная кожа — все будут принимать тебя за полукровку из южных городов.  
— Угу, вот не зря мой дедушка был негром, непонятно только, зачем он женился на еврейке...

Две наемницы шли по расчищенным от обломков улицам древнего города. Часть кварталов, примыкающих к арене для зрелищ, занимали зеленые люди. Авиталь с трудом удавалось не шарахаться от них. Почти вдвое выше человека, тощие, с двумя парами рук и безносыми плоскими лицами, они пугали ее именно тем, что были карикатурным подобием людей. И одеты были так же — ремни крест-накрест через грудь и спину, пояса и довольно условные гульфики. И все вооружены до зубов — огромными мечами, мечами поменьше, карабинами и револьверами. Зеленые женщины вовсю трясли голыми сиськами — видимо, у них не в обычае были даже те чисто символические пластинки, которыми прикрывали соски красные женщины.  
В других кварталах преобладали красные марсиане, было немного желтых и черных. Мало женщин, много мужчин. Это заставляло держаться настороже.   
Авиталь ждала какого-нибудь происшествия и не ошиблась. Внезапно перед ними вырос высокий красный марсианин в панцире, который когда-то был весь раззолочен, но теперь выглядел просто облезлым.  
— Эй, красотка! — сказал он, ухмыляясь. — Белые меха в моей палатке пойдут тебе больше, чем этот панцирь.   
— Твои меха меня не привлекают, — спокойно ответила Тувия.  
— Корчишь из себя пантана? Спорить могу, что сражаешься ты только по ночам, и не мечом, а ножнами.  
Его спутники захохотали.  
Все так же спокойно Тувия сделала одно быстрое движение. Сверкнул меч — и наемник упал, зажимая распоротый живот, из которого лезли кишки. Тувия стряхнула кровь с клинка и вложила его в ножны. Даже не оглянувшись, сделала знак Авитали — за мной! — и пошла дальше.   
Авиталь себя фиалочкой не считала никогда. Она четвертый год служила в армии, бывала и под огнем, и раненых вытаскивала, так что виду крови и кишок в пыли не удивлялась. Но все же ей стало не по себе. Одно дело вогнать нож в пузо фанатику, который в пылу боя прыгает на тебя с воплем "Аллах акбар!" — и совсем другое вот так спокойно убить человека. Но, с другой стороны, если бы убитый ударил первым, ни у Тувии, ни у нее не было бы шансов.   
— Этот человек — из Зоданги, — тихо сказала Тувия, когда они завернули за угол. — Доспех на нем чужой, не подогнанный как следует, значит, он предводитель какой-нибудь банды.   
— А его банда нам мстить не будет?  
— Не думаю. Сначала они будут делить власть, а потом... мы же не собираемся задержаться тут надолго?  
— Если к нам будет клеиться каждый второй местный долбоклюй, мы еще как задержимся.  
Следующий долбоклюй не заставил себя ждать. Но Авиталь решила, что до меча лучше все-таки не доводить, поэтому едва наглый черный, как сажа, мужик в шелковом плаще и золотых пряжках завел те же речи, Авиталь срубила его двумя ударами. Свидетели дружно ахнули — победительница макушкой едва доставала до плеча побежденному, но крав-мага, боевое искусство Армии Обороны Израиля — это вам не кун-фу какое и не бокс, так что в практике Авиталь это был не первый и даже не десятый случай, когда она кидала мужика выше и намного крупнее себя.  
Когда они подошли к площади возле арены, перед ними уже расступались. Слух о женщине-пантане летел впереди них.   
На площади толпился народ, торговали всякой всячиной — какой-то жареной едой на палочках, водой в кожаных флягах, украшениями, плащами разных цветов, меховыми одеялами, ремнями, сбруей для тотов, запчастями для летающих лодок, патронами...  
Больше всего людей и тарков толпилось под стеной арены. Они орали, выкрикивали непристойности (Тувия поморщилась), подначивали кого-то.  
Протолкавшись в первые ряды, Тувия внезапно схватила Авиталь за руку. Той ничего не было видно — она то и дело утыкалась носом в чье-нибудь голое плечо или скрещение ремней на спине. Тувия вытащила ее и поставила перед собой.  
Под стеной из выкрошившихся от времени темных каменных блоков Авиталь увидела помост. На помосте — что-то вроде ворот. А к перекладине привязан за задранные над головой руки избитый и окровавленный человек.  
— Карторис! — проговорила Авиталь.  
Тувия еще сильнее сжала ее руку.  
— Вот именно, моя прекрасная госпожа, сам Карторис, гелиумский принц! — черный воин в панцире совсем без узора повернулся к ним. — Воины Зоданги наконец-то отомстят за гибель своего города. А мы — за Богиню!  
— А тарки — за Тал Хаджуса! — добавил увешанный золотыми украшениям тарк.   
— А Храм — за великого Матаи Шанга! — крикнул кто-то сзади.  
— Но ведь когда Джон Картер разрушил Зодангу и убил Тал Хаджуса, даже яйца Карториса не было на свете! — деланно удивилась Тувия. — Не достойнее ли было бы выставить здесь самого Джона Картера?  
— Придет время — выставим, — деловито сказал наемник. — Против отравы и женщины не устоит даже он.  
Человек на помосте вскинул голову и обвел взглядом толпу. Странное дело — он был один, связан и изранен, и все же самые громкие крикуны умолкали, встретившись с ним глазами. Внезапно он улыбнулся разбитыми губами, и это испугало толпу. Наемник рядом с Тувией, разозлившись, крикнул:  
— Что скалишься, обезьяна? Скоро твой череп будет скалиться над воротами святилища Богини!  
— Я убил обманщицу Иссу, — крикнул Карторис. — Я знаю смерть в лицо! Я вижу, что она стоит рядом с тобой!  
Черный воин побледнел так, что кожа его стала серой.   
"Ага, испугался", — подумала Авиталь и помахала Карторису рукой, чтобы он заметил наверняка.   
Тувия все стояла, глядя на своего мужа, но Авиталь решила, что пора уносить ноги, и потащила ее обратно сквозь толпу. 

До вечера они бродили мимо полуразрушенных дворцов и особняков, присматриваясь, слушая разговоры. Авиталь быстро смекнула, в чем преимущество "немоты" — как только барсумцы догоняли, что она не разговаривает, они начинали считать, что она еще и глухая, и болтали, не сдерживаясь. Наемники, бандиты, отщепенцы и их женщины, зачастую сами такие же, — все подонки барсумского общества слетелись в Сондак на запах крови.   
На закате двое тарков отвязали Карториса и увели его с площади в большой, хорошо сохранившийся дворец. Авиталь уже поняла, что такие дворцы в центре города обычно принадлежали правителям. И планировка у них была более или менее сходная. У ворот стояли на страже тарки. Тувия и Авиталь обошли наружную стену со стороны необитаемых развалин. Стена там была метра три. Авиталь нашла место для разбега, разогналась огромными летящими шагами и прыгнула, толкнувшись изо всей силы. Ее буквально бросило на край стены, и она едва успела ухватиться за него. Подтянулась и села верхом. И опять сломала ноготь. Правда, теперь у нее была картонная пилочка из НЗ, но доставать ее было некогда. Авиталь сбросила вниз конец веревки и почувствовала, как она натягивается. Подергала. Ага, готово — Тувия закрепила конец. Авиталь стала спускаться с той стороны, упираясь ногами в стену. Хорошо, что есть перчатки без пальцев, и хорошо, что она заставила Тувию обмотать руки тряпками. Спустившись, Авиталь закрепила веревку, обмотав конец вокруг тонкой каменной колонны, и стала ждать. Наконец Тувия взобралась на стену, перевалилась через нее и лихо съехала по веревке.  
В этой части дворца никого не было. Когда-то в нем жило несколько сотен человек, нынешних постояльцев было куда меньше.  
Две женщины совершенно бесшумно шли по пустым коридорам. Заслышав шаги, они прятались в пустых темных нишах, за колоннами, в углах, где лежала густая глубокая темнота. Так они добрались до угловой башни. Снаружи у отдельного входа стояли на страже панданы. Внутри на втором ярусе скучало еще двое, один из них был тот самый черный воин, с которым Тувия разговаривала на площади. Пришлось обойти их по наружной галерее.   
Середину башни занимала одна большая комната, вся устланная коврами. У стены стояло низкое ложе, покрытое шкурами. На нем с краю сидела женщина. Она убрала в большой ларец баночку с мазью и остатки бинтов, отряхнула руки и потянулась. По этому движению Авиталь узнала ее — это была та самая, которая скакала верхом на злосчастном офицерике.  
— Вот так гораздо лучше. Правда? — проворковала женщина, обращаясь к человеку на ложе.  
Он не ответил.   
— Завтра они убьют тебя. И будут делать это долго и мучительно. А ведь я могу спасти тебя. Мне нет дела до Зоданги — это давно уже не великий город, а разбойничий притон. Мне есть дело до тебя, Карторис.   
Она ласково погладила пленника по груди. Ее рука задержалась, лаская сосок.  
— Я же вижу, как твое тело отвечает мне. У тебя горячая кровь твоего отца.   
Он лежал молча, отвернувшись, сжав губы. Пошевелиться он не мог — был скован по рукам и ногам, и тяжелые цепи тянулись к кольцам в стене и полу, удерживая его на месте.   
— Я уже знаю, что ты не согласишься стать моим вождем по доброй воле. Но я могу сделать тебя своим рабом. Это устроит их, хотя и меньше, чем казнь. А уж я-то знаю, что такое рабство, я была рабыней твоего отца со времен разрушения Зоданги! Я, дочь брата джеддака, принцесса Зоданги!   
Она закрыла лицо руками и сидела так некоторое время.   
— Мне жаль, Ульвия, — наконец заговорил Карторис. Голос его был тихим и звучал хрипло. — Вернись со мной в Гелиум. Отыщи своих людей, которые стали рабами в Гелиуме и Птарсе. Я дам им свободу и помогу тебе воцариться в Зоданге.   
— Воцариться в Зоданге? — она захохотала, как безумная. — Ты? Поможешь мне? Ты или наивен, или великий лжец, мой принц! И знаешь что? Я предпочитаю видеть тебя на своем ложе скованным. Так ты в полной моей власти.  
— Неужели только власть дает тебе удовлетворение?  
Раздался неожиданно резкий звук пощечины. С тем же злобным, хищным выражением на лице, которое Авиталь видела у нее в Гелиуме, Ульвия с силой провела пальцами по свежему порезу на груди Карториса. Он напрягся от боли, сдерживая стон. Ульвия слизнула кровь с кончиков пальцев.   
— Вот так. На самом деле, Карторис, — она наклонилась к самому его лицу и говорила почти шепотом, — на самом деле всеми правят только боль и вожделение. И страх. Говорят, ты не знаешь страха. Но боль и вожделение властны и над тобой.  
Она наклонилась, прижалась к нему всем телом.   
— Чувствуешь, мой принц? Твое тело отвечает мне, даже против твоего желания. Не только мужчина может взять женщину против ее воли.   
Он мотнул головой, уклоняясь от поцелуя.  
— Нет, нет, не пытайся, — Ульвия придержала его голову обеими руками и впилась в губы поцелуем. Засмеялась, оторвавшись и переводя дыхание. — Вот так. И не думай сопротивляться.  
— Я ее убью, — выдохнула Тувия на ухо Авитали. — Прямо сейчас.  
— Тебе солгали, — задыхаясь, произнес Карторис.   
— В чем?  
— Что я не знаю страха.   
Ульвия снова засмеялась.  
— Это хорошая новость, мой принц. Значит, ты умеешь бояться? Тогда бойся за свою Тувию! Если ты не будешь покорным, мой человек рядом с ней... нет, не убьет ее. Он ее искалечит так, что она будет жить страданием, дышать болью! А, ты побледнел? Я вижу на твоем лице страх? Ты не боялся так, даже когда я приставила нож тебе к горлу!  
"Эта истеричка его трахнуть собирается или зарезать?" — подумала Авиталь.   
Ульвия провела ладонью по обнаженному животу Карториса, положила руку на член. Карторис глухо застонал. Авиталь не могла видеть лица женщины, но подозревала, что на нем написано злобное торжество.  
— Придется рискнуть, — шепнула она Тувии. — Она может закричать.  
Тувия молча сжала ей плечо в знак согласия.  
Авиталь отдала ей громоздкий карабин и примерилась. Она дождалась, когда Ульвия склонится над своей жертвой, и бесшумно перемахнула через подоконник. Для того, чтобы пересечь большую комнату, ей понадобилось всего-то два прыжка. Она взяла Ульвию в жесткий захват, прижав ей горло локтем. Та захрипела, ухватилась за ее рукав, но от неожиданности даже не попыталась сопротивляться. Авиталь сильнее нажала на сонную артерию, и женщина в ее руках обмякла. От ее горячего тела разило возбуждением и сексом.   
Тувия мягко спрыгнула с подоконника, подбежала. Огляделась, отхватила от небрежно брошенного синего шелкового плаща полосу и стала вязать Ульвии руки и ноги. Потом, мрачно сверкая глазами, завязала ей рот и глаза. Авиталь уложила пленницу на коврах, подошла к ложу, осмотрела массивную цепь, которая сковывала руки Карториса.  
— Да, ребята не помелочились, — сказала она. — Ага, тут замки, а не клепки. А ключи где?  
— У нее, — слабым голосом ответил Карторис. — В ларце с зельями.  
В глаза он им не смотрел, по бледному лицу, разукрашенному синяками, расползался предательский румянец. Авиталь его понимала — стыд дело такое, подсознательное. Она отошла к двери и прислушалась к тому, что происходит снаружи. Но, видимо, охранники ничего не слышали. Засова, увы, не было.   
Тувия перевернула ларец — по ковру раскатились баночки, флаконы, медицинские инструменты, еще что-то металлическое. Нашла ключи. Защелкали замки. Карторис сел, морщась от боли и потирая запястья, распухшие и израненные. Правое плечо у него было перебинтовано, рука висела плетью.  
Тувия перебрала флаконы.  
— Это обезболивающее. Два глотка.  
Он молча выпил, вернул ей флакон. Посидел, потом, оттолкнувшись руками, встал. Сделал один неуверенный шаг, другой. Он все еще был возбужден и не знал, куда деваться от мучительного стыда за это.  
Тувия отстегнула свой плащ и набросила на него, застегнув пряжку на плече. Он поблагодарил ее кивком и они, наконец, улыбнулись друг другу, к облегчению Авиталь.   
Они спустились с башни по наружной лестнице, перебрались обратно через стену, причем Карторис сначала явно собирался прыгнуть, но раздумал.   
Путь к дому, возле которого была спрятана их лодка, стал настоящим испытанием. Авиталь все оглядывалась, ожидая тревоги и погони. Карторис старался идти сам, но это у него не особенно получалось, и его вели то Тувия, то Авиталь. До лодки они добрались к концу ночи, когда обе луны выцвели до прозрачности и опустились к горизонту.   
Карторис забрался в лодку, сел в кресло позади пилотского и потерял сознание. Тувия поправила на нем плащ и легко-легко поцеловала. 

Возвращение в Гелиум вышло будничным. Охрана ангара не сразу всполошилась, но очень быстро примчался Тар Карем и принялся отдавать распоряжения. На Авиталь солдаты и слуги посматривали с заметным благоговением и страхом. Она улавливала обрывки их разговоров: "А вот и нет... он могучий воин, хотя и без меча... дурак, это не он, а она... и вообще принцесса какого-то южного города! ...ну что вы болтаете, это дочь датора Перворожденных, посмотрите на ее царственную стать!"  
От этого ей стало весело, и она бодрым шагом, напевая модную песенку, направилась в свои покои — мыться, отдыхать и спа-а-а-а-ать. Но прежде всего она добыла из кармана драгоценную пилочку и спилила обломанный ноготь. Потому что он же раздражает, цепляется за все и царапает. Нет, нормально жить со сломанным ногтем невозможно, это Авиталь знала точно.  
В середине дня ее осторожно разбудила Лейра. Оказывается, принц Карторис и его жена просили выйти к трапезе. Большего добиться не удалось — Авиталь-то понимала, что ей говорят, но Лейра ничего понять не могла и на все вопросы только недоуменно улыбалась. Зато одежда была выстирана и высушена. Авиталь облачилась в форму, затянула ремень до упора, сунула берет под погон и пошла.  
В небольшом зале, служившем столовой, помимо Карториса, Тувии и Тар Карема, присутствовало еще трое мужчин. Двое красных, в доспехах со знаками Гелиума. И высокий очень загорелый европеец, в лице которого просматривалось явное сходство с Карторисом. Это и был знаменитый Джон Картер, джеддак джеддаков, Военный владыка Барсума.  
Если вы никогда не видели, какие чувства отражаются на лице виргинского джентльмена, бывшего капитана конфедератов, при виде невысокой темнокожей девицы с явно еврейскими чертами лица, в мужской одежде и с пистолетом на поясе, которая подходит и со словами: "Приятно познакомиться, мистер Картер. Авиталь Шнеерзон!" — протягивает руку для пожатия, то вы много потеряли.   
Надо отдать должное великому воину — он не спасовал перед этим вызовом.   
— Добро пожаловать в Гелиум, мисс Шнеерзон! — сказал он и пожал протянутую руку.  
Двое спутников Джона Картера оказались Кантос Каном, командиром гелиумского флота, и Артос Редом, главой личной охраны джеддака и его семьи.  
После обеда, прошедшего довольно непринужденно, начался разбор пролетов. Первым делом досталось Тар Карему — за недостаток бдительности. Еще бы — его подчиненный связался со шпионкой, бесстыдно осквернил с ней на пару садовую лужайку, выболтал ей важную информацию и дал доступ к ангару. Несчастному Хот Донгу после выздоровления предстояло разжалование и служба простым рядовым где-то недалеко от южного полюса. Досталось и Карторису — за то, что его пришлось спасать двум женщинам. Разнос был несправедливый, но Карторис выслушал его молча и с повинной головой.  
Тут уж Авиталь не стерпела.  
— Простите, сэр, — сказала она, вклиниваясь в паузу. — Но эта претензия не по делу. Какая разница, мужчина или женщина? Заговор устроила и в плен его взяла тоже женщина. Зато она там наболтала столько, что можно легко выловить всех ее агентов. Они и на вас имеют виды, учтите.  
Переводить это трем офицерам никто, конечно, не стал, но разговор пошел уже не о мифических промахах Карториса, а о конкретных мерах. Насколько поняла Авиталь, Сондаку не поздоровится, а агентам Ульвии в Гелиуме предстоит сушить сухари — и это в лучшем случае. Что же до самой Ульвии...  
— Отец, — сказал Карторис. — Может, попробуем прекратить эту войну? Ульвия — принцесса Зоданги, последняя из этого рода. Сейчас Зоданга — руины, в которых кишат бандиты и преступники. Давайте предложим ей мир и власть над Зодангой. Поможем навести порядок, заодно избавимся от самых отвратительных преступников. Если она сумеет навести порядок, выиграем мы все.  
Наступила тишина — все переваривали это предложение.  
— Отличная идея на самом деле, — сказала Авиталь. — А если она не согласится — тогда можно и Сондак с землей сровнять, и повоевать. Но тогда они ж будут каждые лет двадцать устраивать новую заварушку.  
— Вы рассуждаете о войне, как потомственный военный, мисс Шнеерзон, — серьезно сказал Джон Картер.   
Авиталь засмеялась  
— Вовсе не потомственный. Мама у меня — математик, папа — физик, брат — хирург, сестра — юрист, а я в семье дебил, вот и пошла в армию.   
— Вы сказали, что живете в новом Израиле, но вы не похожи на еврейку, — осторожно сказал Картер.   
— У меня дедушка негр, мамин папа. Женился на еврейке и уехал с ней в Израиль. У нас вообще много темнокожих, но они все эфиопы, а я вот так ухитрилась. Папа у меня вообще русский... То есть еврей, но из России.  
— Надо же... — только и промолвил покоритель Марса.

После обеда Авиталь подошла к Карторису.   
— Помнишь ту штуку, которую ты мне показывал? Ну, часть машины перемещений, ты ее еще нашел в том городе, где мы встретились.  
— Да, — сказал Карторис. — Но она же не работает сама по себе.  
— А вот посмотри на это.   
И Авиталь достала из кармана серебряное зеркало, о котором всю дорогу вспоминала, только когда оно ей там мешало.  
Взгляд Карториса загорелся исследовательской страстью.  
— Очень похоже. Надо попробовать. Есть способ узнать. Спускайся в тот двор, где стоит твой автомобиль, я сейчас буду!  
И он унесся, а Тувия и Авиталь, в очередной раз понимающе переглянувшись, спустились куда было сказано.  
— Давай я на всякий случай сяду в машину. А что надо делать?  
Карторис показал.  
Авиталь села боком на водительское сиденье, воткнула веретенообразную ручку в гнездо на ободе зеркала и повернула так, чтобы тень от нее упала на знак Джасума.  
— Ничего, — со вздохом сказала она. — А я-то уже...  
Солнечный зайчик, отразившись от нестерпимо сияющей поверхности, ударил светом ей в глаза. Она зажмурилась.  
А когда открыла глаза снова, то увидела, что сидит в машине посреди родного пустынного пейзажа, в голубом небе жарит огромное солнце, на небе — ни облачка, GPS показывает, что до ворот базы километр, а индикатор бензина — на нуле.   
Тяжело вздохнув, Авиталь выбралась из машины, захлопнула дверцу, повесила автомат на спину и пошла к базе.


End file.
